leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kayle/@comment-4861674-20121220005812/@comment-58.111.209.51-20121221230402
The flexibility is based on the item configurations and one's own individual playstyle. AD is nothing but brute force play thats it. You just need to get in there and start hacking and slashin at opponents its like playing a child's RPG game. As for your AS reduction: What? The fk u mean AS reduction? I can only think of like what? 2-4 champs that have skills that reduce AS? Not to mention with the exception of Darius, none of em are played as competitively. Also, Hybrid Kayle puts a more broader emphasis on consistent damage than either AD or AP. She isn't about dealing large amounts of damage as either of em that is true. She is about dealing respectable damage that helps her team mates get fed as well while at the same time, retaining the potential to go and fight every opponent by herself. Seriously, I've done more accidental kses than I did with any other builds cos of her AD Kayle's crits. With Hybrid Kayle, once you get fed, you don't have to just continue laning or roaming for kills, you can help others get kills too. With Hybrid Kayle as I mentioned before, her flexibility comes from her being able to use her skills to help others more often. When you play AD Kayle, you tend to worry more about yourself more than your teammates cos you need to get fed. When you are Hybrid, you have to worry about both yourself and your teammates. The mental pressure is much different lategame compared to others. There are times when you may need to use your ulti on someone else other than u. If you are playin as AD Kayle, u tend to keep ur game changer till the very end for yourself. Ask yourself this, do you think you can go head to toe with other more generic AD Carries as Kayle without the assistance of your ulti? Look at them, they all have skill kits that help them do their role mroe effectively than what Kayle is tryin to do. Yi has his Innate for the unexpected Double Strike, Q to dodge and deal a short burst, W to quickly heal large amounts of HP, etc. Ashe can kite Kayle if well played, Can stun her for the game changer, Varus can just combo the crap outta opponents with his kit and even crush them utterly once he lands his ulti. You can just see that they will come out ahead against Kayle in most cases unless Kayle uses her ulti on herself. If your 'burst' was referring to her Q, she does more damage than AD Kayle on that part cos she has access to both scalings for it. Calling her an anti-burst Champ is overrated. She can only hold for 3 secs at best. If the enemy has even a shred of common sense, they wouldn't hit Kayle, they would just disrupt her with some hard CC or push her outta battle and finish off the others first then go for her.